


She's A Hot One

by spadafino6ofus



Category: Luke Bryan (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadafino6ofus/pseuds/spadafino6ofus





	She's A Hot One

Let me introduce myself. I', y/n and I am 21 years old. You are in your final year WSU where you are going for degree in English Literature and you really want to be an Editor. You live in Vancouver with your roommate Orla Donnelly who is also 21. Her dad arranged for us to have this apartment. He is an Journalist in Seattle so you are hoping he has some contacts for internships for me. Orla is studying to be a journalist like her daddy. You have a part time job in a coffee shop in town, it gives you some extra money to go out with my friends. Tonight we all going to a Luke Bryan concert, he ain't my cup of tea music wise but he is kinda cute and Orla loves him so you are going. She has got us meet and greet tickets which she is more excited about than me but she is my best friend so you are going to love it. You are working till 12 today which you liked it made the day go past quick.  
"Next customer please" You called as you looked up and was surprised at the stunning guy in front of you. He has shades and a hat pulled down. He looked familiar but you couldn't put your finger on it. He looked at me and he said "Whoa, oh my god I'm sorry but your beautiful" he said in a southern drawl making you blush. "It's ok. Can I get your order."you asked looking at the screen in front of you. "Oh yeah sorry. Can I get a blonde roast with hazelnut creamer and two sugars please" he stuttered. You turned to make his coffee. You still couldn't put your finger on why you knew him. "Here you go Sir. That will be $4.25" He handed you a $20 dollar bill. "Keep the change darlin" he said flashing his pearly whites. Fuck you know whom he now. Freaking Luke Bryan. Orla is never going to believe you when you tell her.


End file.
